Nachfolger
by Colera
Summary: Ein paar Jahre vor LotR: "Ich glaube, es geht mit unserem Vater zu Ende", sagte Boromir rau. Denethor scheint im Sterben zu liegen; doch eigentlich möchte Boromir nicht Truchsess werden, denn er weiß, eigentlich ist sein Bruder der bessere Kandidat...


A/N: Wow, ich hab wieder was geschrieben! Unglaublich... Jetzt nähere ich mich tatsächlich der Gegenwart des Herrn der Ringe. Faramir und Boromir sind beide erwachsen, wir befinden uns ein paar Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg.

Zur Idee, wen es interessiert: Ich dachte mir eines Nachts, dass es Boromir gar nicht so viel ausgemacht hätte, zu wissen, dass Faramir statt seiner Truchsess würde. Einfach, weil er einerseits wohl gar keine Lust hätte, da er ein Krieger ist und kein Politiker - andererseits weiß er (im Gegensatz zu Denethor) um Faramirs Qualitäten und ist sich möglicherweise durchaus bewusst, dass Faramir eigentlich der bessere Kanditat ist.

* * *

Truchsess

Faramir traf seinen Bruder, als dieser die Häuser der Heilung verließ. Er wollte hinein gehen, um seinen Vater zu besuchen, den dieser war schwer krank. Als er jedoch Boromirs Gesicht sah, machte er auf der Stelle kehrt, um diesen in die Gärten hinaus zu folgen. Aus seines Bruders Miene sprach Besorgnis, aber auch ein anderes Gefühl schien sich hineinzumischen. War es Verstimmung?

"Wie geht es Vater? Ist seine Krankheit schlimmer geworden?", erfragte Faramir voll Sorge.

Boromir bejahte dies, grimmig. Sie gingen weiter, in die Gärten hinaus, die vor den Häusern lagen. Der ältere von beiden schritt ungewöhnlich weit aus, und der Unwille wurde von Augenblick zu Augenblick deutlicher in seinen Zügen; doch Unwille wogegen?

Schließlich hielt Faramir ihn am Arm zurück. "Was ist mit dir, Bruder?"

Boromir drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um und zögerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich glaube, es geht mit unserem Vater zu Ende", sagte er rau.

Faramir erschrak. Vater lag im Sterben! Seine erste Reaktion war, zu ihm gehen zu wollen. Rasch wollte er sich umwenden, zurück gehen, dem Truchsess in seiner letzten Stunde Beistand geben, wieso war Boromir nicht bei ihm geblieben, waren sie es ihm nicht beide schuldig -

Doch ehe er sich noch ganz umgedreht hatte, gar den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, hielt Boromir ihn zurück. "Nicht, Faramir! Er könnte - " Er brach ab. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

_Er könnte sich aufregen._

Bitterkeit kroch wie ein alter Bekannter in sein Herz. Natürlich würde Denethor sich aufregen, wenn Faramir nun zu ihm kam, wie konnte er auch sonst, wenn er nun am Ende seines Lebens nur seinen missratenen Abkömmling sah, der so nichtswürdig war, der Sohn des Truchsessen von Gondor zu sein... voll Schmerz über diese neuerliche Erkenntnis blickte er Boromir in die Augen, in denen sich Verlegenheit mit Scham mischten, und Mitleid.

"Lass uns ein wenig gehen", schlug Boromir in einem offensichtlichen Versuch vor, den unangenehmen Moment zu entfliehen. "... Bruder", fügte er noch hinzu, wobei er die Schulter des Genannten, auf der seine Hand noch lag, ermutigend drückte.

Am liebsten doch hätte Faramir einen lauten Seufzer ausgestoßen, dabei Kopf und Schultern hängen lassen, voll Frustration, um sich schließlich auf das Gras fallen zu lassen, das Gesicht in den Händen, wo er die Welt nicht sehen konnte.

Aber das tat er nicht. Wie hätte er auch noch gerade in diesem Moment seine Schwäche zur Schau stellen können, die sein Vater doch so an ihm verabscheute? So unterließ er selbst den kleinsten Seufzer, gab dem Vorschlag seines Bruders nach und schöpfte Kraft aus dessen Hand, die im Gehen auf seiner Schulter verweilte.

Alte, ungeliebte Erinnerungen betraten ungebeten seinen Kopf, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatten; Vater, der über ihn hinwegging, wo er ihn sah, Vater, der ihn verspottete für seine Begeisterung für die alten Bücher, Vater, wie er ihn beschimpfte für seine schlechten Leistungen im Zweikampf, und Vater, der ihn schrecklich schlug aus Wut über einen Frevel, unabsichtlich begangen im Spiel eines kleinen Kindes...

Er versuchte diese Gedanken abzuwerfen, und beinahe schüttelte er sich wirklich, denn er schämte sich, wie er sich in seinem eigenen Schmerz suhlte, wie ein Schwein in seinem Dreck...

Er erschrak, als Boromir seine Hand von ihm löste. Hatte dieser etwa sein Sinnen bemerkt und konnte nun vor Abscheu den Kontakt nicht halten? Von der Seite betrachtete er ihn, doch er schien in Gedanken, womöglich so in Gedanken, dass er aus Nachlässigkeit die Hand hatte fallen lassen; der Ausdruck des Unwillens war auf sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt und weckte nun Faramirs Neugier, vermischt mit Sorge.

"Was bereitet dir Kopf zerbrechen, Bruder?" Er blieb stehen.

Boromir tat es ihm nach, wenngleich aus Überraschung heraus. Er zögerte zunächst mit seiner Antwort; das war ungewöhnlich für ihn. Faramir hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, er war nicht der einzige, der sich für seine Gedanken schämte. Boromir drehte den Kopf ein wenig und sah hinauf zum siebten Ring der Stadt, hinauf zum Weißen Turm. Dann wandte er seinen Blick ab. "Ich will nicht -" Er brach ab und sah wieder hinauf.

Faramir begriff. Wenn Vater nun starb, würde Boromir Truchsess werden, doch das schien ihm keineswegs zu gefallen. Das überraschte Faramir sehr.

"Warum nicht?"

Boromir schien zunächst erleichtert, dass Faramir verstand. Doch er zauderte erneut, fortzufahren.

"Das ist nichts für mich", gestand er schließlich. "Das Leben unseres Vaters, die täglichen Geschäfte... sie würden mich schrecklich dauern. Ich käme mir engesperrt vor dort oben, nur aus der Entfernung auf alles zu blicken, zu entscheiden! Viel lieber möchte ich im Geschehen bleiben, mit den Soldaten speisen, mich für den Krieg üben! Ich bin doch ein Mann der Tat, nicht der Worte, wie könnte ich den Politik betreiben!" Er schien sich mit jedem Wort mehr aufzuregen; offensichtlich hatte er diese Gedanken schon lange gehabt.

Faramir war sehr erstaunt. "Aber überleg doch was du sagst! Was für eine ehrenhafte Aufgabe es ist, über das Reich Gondor zu herrschen!" Nun wurde auch sein Blick von dem Thronsaal angezogen. "Mit Sicherheit wirst du weise herrschen, gerecht richten in unserem Reich und Frieden stiften zwischen den ländern Mittelerdes! Es wird Glück und Reichtum geben im Lande Gondor, und das Volk wird dich lieben... Boromir!"

Boromir lachte laut. Faramir begriff, das er zu faseln begonnen hatte, und spürte die Röte in sein Gesicht steigen. Doch zu seinem erstaunen verspottete ihn sein Bruder nicht, sondern sagte, mit einem fast liebevollen Lächeln: "Nicht, ich, Faramir, sondern du! Du wärst in der Tat ein weiser und gerechter Herrscher. Denn du bist klug, geduldig und redegewandt; das ist es, was der Truchsess von Gondor braucht - und ich nicht habe! Wie gern würde ich mit dir tauschen! Denn, wahrlich, du wärst ein besserer Herrscher als unser Vater oder ich je sein könnten... wie gern ich doch mit dir tauschen würde..." Er legte brüderlich einen Arm um den perplexen Faramir. "Versprich mir nur, dass du hier bleibst, damit mir die Zeit nicht zu lang wird auf diesem Stuhl! Aber bis dahin wollen wir hoffen, dass dem amtierenden Truchsess von Gondor ein langes Leben beschert ist..." Und er führte seinen Bruder zurück über das Frühlingsgrün der Wiesen zu den Häusern der Heilung, in denen, wie sie noch nicht wussten, der Zustand ihres Vaters zum Besseren umschlug.

* * *

A/N: Ich liebe den Charakter Faramirs! Und ich liebe es umso mehr, ihn zu quälen... ;) Vielleicht rühre ich nun endlich die Gegenwart an, und bringe Éowyn ins Spiel. Mal sehen...

Reviews are love!


End file.
